La vraie vie
by Tasuke
Summary: Il y auras du Hyoma X …. je vous laisse deviner ! A titre indicatif, Gingka a 14 ans, Kyoya idem,Madoka 12, Hikaru 15, Yu 13, Benkei 14 Tsubassa 16 Hyoma 13 et Kenta 12. Résumé: C'est la rentrée pour les élèves du collège de la Paix-Neuve. Une nouvelle année commence, riche en émotion. Peine, Déception et amour sont au rendez-vous.


Il y auras du Hyoma X …. je vous laisse deviner !

Autrement concernant mes autres fic c'est pas la première que j'écris mais celle-ci ne sera pas truffée de fautes parce que j'ai un adorable papa qui va me les corriger ( si il y en a).

A titre indicatif, Gingka a 14 ans, Kyoya idem,Madoka 12, Hikaru 15, Yu 13, Benkei 14 Tsubassa 16 Hyoma 13 et Kenta 12.

**Résumé:**C'est la rentrée pour les élèves du collège de la Paix-Neuve. Une nouvelle année commence, riche en émotion. Peine, Déception et amour sont au rendez-vous.

Chapitre1: Mauvaise journée en perspective...

Hyoma était en retard pour le 1er jour de cour. C'était bien sa veine . Il s'habilla en quatrième vitesse puis partit en courant au lycée de la Paix -Neuve. Lui qui voulait faire bonne impression c'était raté. Tout ça à cause de son réveil. Il l'avait mis à sonné pour 7h et lorsqu'il c'est réveiller il affichait minuit! Malgré tout ses effort il arriva 30 minutes en retard ce qui eu le don d'énerver son professeur de maths, déjà pas très patient lorsqu'il déboula dans la classe :

« -Dites moi mon pti gars vous savez lire votre emploi du temps non ? Les cours commencent à huit heure dans votre classe !

-Je sais monsieur. Cela ne ce reproduiras plus .

-J'espère bien! Je ne vous mettrait qu'une seule observation

-Tenez

-Bon allez vous assoir »

L'élève repéra une place et y alla .En se retournant il vit son voisin , Reiji Mizuchi .

Bonjour chère petite proie . Hin hin

La tête de cette « proie » fit une rencontre soudaine et violente avec la table*. Pour une mauvaise journée , c'en était une . Il vit que Yu Tendo , un de se plus fidèles amis, lui lançai des signes d'encouragements .mais cet échange n'échappa pas au professeur, déjà énervé:

«-J'ai été suffisamment indulgent jusqu'ici jeune gens ! Yu et Hyoma vous serez consignés !»

Les 2 personnes en question jurèrent :

«Et merde quelle journée alors !

Un silence de plomb régnai dans la pièce, et le cour reprit.

La cloche sonna et ils purent enfin discuter:

«Et dire c'est notre prof principal .Pas cool . Hé Hyoma sa vas?

non ça vas pas ! L'autre psychopathe a fait que me parlé et il terminait toute ses phrases par «hin hin» je vais me lâcher à la fin ! »

Soudain un frisson lui parcourut l'échine et il se raidit instantanément. Une main vint se posée sur son épaule et il la retiras doucement, comme à son habitude

Alors, ma proie, tu vient encore à côter de moi ? Au fond tu commence à m'aimer non ? Hin hin

« Une demie heure demie heure qu'il me parle comme ça ! Une demie heure ! comfirma Hyoma, au bord de l'hystérie .

A l'heure de midi il allèrent manger au self avec Gingka, Madoka et le reste de la bande sauf Kyoya, partit en stage au zoo. Le principal adjoint croisa la le groupe et interpella les deux « élèves qui importunent un cours et qui ce détourne du droit chemin » pour leurs donner une feuille de suivi .L'adulte parti, le reste du groupe les regardèrent, ahuri:

« Ben dit donc ! Ce faire remarquer par le principal adjoint dès le premier jour vous êtes pas doués !

-Et encore on a réussi à se faire coller !

-Vous êtes **vraiment** des pas doués ! commenta Ginga. Cool des hamburgers.

En même temps c'est le prof le plus patient au monde , M Higika, répondit Hyoma

Renseigne toi mieux c'est le prof le plus impulsif du collège!

Hikaru, c'est de l'ironie ! Ton but cette a année c'est pas d'avoir des bonnes notes, mais de décroché un sourire . Aller essaye !

Haha morte de rire . Au fait comment vous avez fait ?

Mon satané de réveil qui c'est mit en panne et je suis arrivé en retard , on a parlé et le prof nous a collé !

Franchement ça ne m'étonne pas de vous . J'ai toujours su que vous étiez débile .»

Ils mangèrent et sortirent du self, et à la fin cela ce termina d'une façon que d'un côté Ginga et Kyoya était encore entrain de ce battre ,Tsubassa et Benkei essayaient de les séparer et de l'autre côté Masamune et Yu commençaient à faire une thèse sur leur Beyblade , Madoka disait que cela ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle pensait, que c'était des imbéciles. Kenta quant à lui avait commencer à faire ses devoirs et Hikaru et Hyoma commençaient à parler et on pouvait voir une lueur d'amusement dans leurs yeux...

*On ce demande bien pourquoi hein ?

Moi : J'ai bien aimé ce chapitre.* Resent une onde négative et positive derrière elle*

Hyoma: Bizarrement pas moi.

Reiji:Moi j'ai adorer ! vraiment superbe ! On la refait quand ?

Reiji: tu verras !

Yu: Tiens on me vois un peut dans ce chapitre ! kiffant grave !

Hikaru: Depuis quand je suis sensée être amoureuse d'Hyoma!

Moi: Qui a dit que tu était amoureuse de lui ? Il n'y a rien qui le prouve dans ce chapitre. Par contre je suis entièrement d'accord avec lui sourire c'est très relaxant des fois ! Je pige pourquoi t'est sur les nerfs !

Hikaru: J'aime pas cette auteure ! Laissez moi partir !

Moi: Non . J'ai besoin de toi pour le chapitre 3 .

Hikaru: C'est pas vrai !


End file.
